


Tea is a start

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Gravedence [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Roommates, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: Sharing his home with someone was not part of Graves' plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you should know that I LOVE this ship, and that I'm ALWAYS up for talking about it/sharing headcanons.

Percival Graves has always seen himself as a man of practicality; his apartment only has the absolute necessaries. He spends most of his time at work, and his salary is better kept than spent.

That’s why it comes to a surprise even to him when he offers the supposed squib Credence Barebone to move in with him. Credence is only in his early 20′s in contrast to Graves’ own mid-40′s, and he wonders if it’s a good idea to offer his home to what’s essentially a child. He does not take the offer back; the gratitude on Credence’s face is too strong.

As someone who enjoy habits, Graves doesn’t quite know what to do with his new roommate at first. Credence has never felt safe in a home before, and seems reluctant to leave his corner of the sofa, where he sits huddled together under Graves’ only spare blanket.

Graves makes some tea, because it helps him think, and makes a cup for Credence as well out of hospitality. As he prepares Credence’s cup, he can’t help but think that he doesn’t know Credence that well after all. If you don’t know how someone takes their tea, then they could just as well be a stranger.

When he offers the cup to Credence, it’s like approaching a startled animal. Credence looks unsure, but Graves waits patiently, and pale, shaking hands reach out from underneath the blanket to take the cup. Credence’s head incline in the smallest nod of thanks.

Graves sits down on the other end of the sofa, the movement natural though it feels awkward to be so self-aware in his own home. He takes a sip of his tea. The silence is heavy, and he can feel Credence glancing at him like a frightened animal would. Most likely a case of fight or flight. He’s careful to not make any sudden movements; he does not want to startle Credence.

It does not take long before the silence grows too much. Graves lifts his hand and with a slight movement sends a spell at the gramophone standing in the corner. It’s perhaps the only luxury that he has allowed himself. The soft tones of jazz starts filling the room, and he feels more than sees how Credence jumps at the sudden sound. Some of the tea finds it’s way over the edges of the cup. Had it been someone else, Graves is sure that he would have minded, but he knows enough house-keeping spells to clean the stains before they start to settle.

“Be careful,” Graves says, turning his head to look at Credence. “It’s still hot.”

It takes a while before Credence relaxes. Graves realize that he must have been waiting for punishment.

“It needs more sugar next time.” Credence mumbles at last, so low that Graves has to strain his ears to hear properly.

They’re not comfortable sharing a living space yet, but it’s a start, and that’s good enough. All good things in life are worth waiting for.


End file.
